


The Grand Adventure begins

by Dansel13



Series: The Grand Adventures of Greg and Chris [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Corruption, F/F, Forgive Me, Freedom Fighters, Gregory's a dick, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Revolution, bad language, but so's everyone else, just read it...you'll get it, probably, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansel13/pseuds/Dansel13
Summary: Basically, the adventures of 'The Mole' and Gregory in a dystopian World. Watch as they make friends, lose them and then make up again by kicking ass together.I've had this idea for a while now, but I finally decided to give it a tryThis'll probably end up being shit.Please don't kill me.





	1. Epilogue - The forming of a new team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you meet someone who you just can't help having a grudge against...and Gregory's one of those people

It was a cold October morning as Christophe DeLorne leant against his shovel while waiting for a certain long haired blond. In the trees a few birds could be heard singing and for once the sun had decided to show itself from behind its usual thick blanket of clouds. Anyone else anywhere else may have thought that is was a beautiful morning - but he was not that person. No, he was on a mission and had no time to waste paying attention to insignificant details like 'nice scenary'.

A door to his left creaked open and he turned to see his blond partner leaning up against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. They stayed like that for a moments, staring at eachother, before the brown haired boy glared and took out a cigarette from a pack in his pocket.

"Why the long face partner? Something on your mind?" Christophe scoffed as he took out a lighter and lit the fag, Gregory could be really insufferable.

"Zis is a stupid idea! You are going to get uz keeled!"

"What? You don't trust my judgement?" The blond grinned and stretched, as overly confident as always. Usually, he could pass it off, but today it was seriously pissing him off.

"Do you even know zese people?! From what I've heard, zey're just a couple of no-name kidz, who don't ezen know how to pick a lock let alone get uz across ze border." 

"Relax," Gregory stepped foward, away from the door and into the sunlight, "I know these girls, they can be a lot more reliable than their reputation lets on, believe me, I know."

"Zhere you go again! Acting like you know ezeryzing! You are so going to get uz keeled!" The blond boy chuckled as Christophe put out his cigarette, folded his arms and glared. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get his companion to listen to him. Whether it be how to get somewhere, or a way in which to execute a plan, eveything always had to be done  _Gregory's_ way.

"Sil! What. The. Hell!?"

"Look! I don't wanna either, but desperate times call for bloody desperate measures so sit tight and listen!"

The two boys followed the sonds of voices to the wall surrounding the abandoned retail park they were in. Up on the slowly decaying and crumbling bricks, they could make out the figures of a couple of girls, probably in their mid teens. They were climbing down the side of one of the stores, arguing as they checked hand and feet holds before making their way down.

"Looks like zhat's where our new assosciates are..." 

"Patience mole, patience, remember, they have no need to be quiet, and besides, by being loud they are presenting themselves as ordinary teenagers, not revolutionary freedom fighters."

"Well zey're certainly doing a good job of zhat, zhat's for sure!"

The two girls had now safely reached the ground and were walking towards them. The first thing that Christophe noticed was the difference in their demeanors. The slightly shorter one on the left stood upright and had her hands clenched into fists at her sides as her sandles clacked against the tarmac. The one on the left on the other hand, was slightly slouched with her hands in her pockets with her head down. The first one's dark brown hair was pulled back tightly into a neat, long pony tail. Her skirt was hitched up  far higher than her knees and she wore a light blue denim jacket over a pale salmon tank top. The second one was very different. She wore baattered black boots and black faded jeans that were also worn in several places. She was also wearing a blue plaid shirt over just a simple white T-shirt and her hair was cut short with the longest part being her side fringe that almost covered her left eye. 

"Ladies!"

"Arsehole." The mole smirked at that. Maybe they weren't going to be as bad as he first thought. 

"I see you're as cheerful as ever!" honestly, there was just no phasing this guy.

"Don't push it you bloody imbecile, if it were up to me, we would never have even set eyes on you ever again unless it was on a paper alongside with your death warrant or  obituary."

' _wow, harsh, guess zese people aren't on as good terms as dick face would like to pretend, huh.'_

The blond one sighed as she turned to her companion who was currently glaring daggers into both him and his counterpart.

"Come on Sare," the girl nudged the other timidly, "face it, he needs us and we need him, for whatever that _really_ is."

"So," Gregory snapped the attention back to himself as he stepped to the side and pointed to the building behind them, "anyway, I suggest that, since we have so  _delightedly_ decided that we actually  _do_ need eachother after all, I suggest we head inside away from any possible prying eyes." and with that, the long-haired boy turned and started walking off towards the still open door. 

Christophe stared at the two girls as they looked at eachother before sighing and following suit. As he reached for the door, the mole took one last look of sunlight, peace and tranquility, before slowly shutting the door and following the others.

 

\--

 

"Absolutely not!" The brunette sighed as the boy next to him raised his voice and stood up, slamming a fist on the table infront of them.

"Look, we've only ever got past the border as a pair, what would you even do there anyway? What was 'Europe' is just a war and poverty-ridden shell of what you're thinking of. Face it, you spent too long in America douchebag!"  _that_ got his attention. How the hell did they know about their time in well...literally hell on earth. 

"For the last time, I was  _busy_! The only reason why we went there was to prevent a world war."

"But you couldn't be there for you're own god-dammned continent, could you?"  _wait, what?!_

Christophe cleared his throat and looked at the faces around them.

"Ok, I get zhat I'm probaly just a leetle behind here, but let me just get one zhing straight, how ze fuck do you guys know eachozher?" There was silence for the first time in what seemed like ages as everyone looked down or away. "Seriously, no one's going to tell me?"

"Um..." Blondie looked up timidly from where she was sat; man that girl seemed to have so many different modes, "We, sort of...helped eachother out of a slightly tricky situation."

"Basically, I got captured in London, they found out, freed me and in exchange, I got them out the country."

"We didn't get a bloody choice! You're goddamned associates threw us in with you before we even got a word in edgeways!"

"You would've died in that city!"

"Oh fuck you, you stuck up, snobbish, posh, bastard!" The brown-haired girl yelled standing up facing Gregory as she glared at him as though she was wishing he would just drop dead. Suddenly the blond stood up and in a flash, the other girl was sitting back down again, holding her cheek.

"Sarah! What. The. Fuck." she seethed, "This is no time to be bringing up some stupid prejudice left over from the damn class system! As much as we'd rather be, we're not there anymore, we're here now." The girl turned back the brunette and swallowed. "I think we've all been a little rude, in all honesty none of us really got the chance to introduce ourselves-."

"-I'll say." Gregory cut in, not looking up from where he was pushing back his cuticles.

"Anyway," she said, undeterred by the interruption, "Let's just all sit down like civilised people, and try to start again from scratch - forgetting  _all_ past run-ins and negotiations that may or may or may not have happened, ok?"

There was a moment's silence before the other three gave a collective sigh and nodded.

"Hi," The girl with the brown pony tail swallowed and stuck out a hand stifly, "I'm Sarah McCarthy, I'm from Dublin, Ireland." She looked to the other girl who was now smiling and nodded tiredly.

"Um..." Gregory looked to Christophe uncertainly before copying the other girl by sticking his hand out for them to take, I'm Gregory of Yardale, it matters not where I came from but I can assure you it was not so far from your own birthplace." Sarah and the other girl both grinned sheepishly as they shook his hand. Now it was the brunette's turn to offer a handshake.

"I'm Christophe DeLorne," he said as he shook their hands, "but, I'm usually called 'Ze Mole', I'm from Paris, Francais, nat zhat it really matters." That just left weird, anxious yet strangely responsible blondie.

"um..." she said, offering her own hand uncertainly, "I'm uh, Silver, I'm from London."

"You're accent?" The blond boy enquired while shaking her hand, "That's not entirely the only place right?" The girl looked surprised for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, we travelled around a lot, but I say London 'cause it's easier." satisfied with his answer Gregory let go and sat back in his chair while Christophe shook the strange girl's hand.

"So let's start this again shall we?" the other three teens nodded as Gregory leaned forward and put his hands on the table. "We need someone with expertise in this area, to help smuggle us into the 'Institution of the seven states-'"

"-'L'institution des sept etats'" his partner corrected.

"Well yes, but to the rest of the world it's known as-."

"-That's ok, I think we know where you mean, carry on." Sarah interrupted, shooting a quick glance at her own counterpart before leaning back in her chair again.

"Right, so we need someone to smuggle us, as well as several weapons, across the border, in order to assist in the liberation of a few certain individuals, and then successfuly smuggle us all back over the border to Holland once again." The room was quiet, while the two girls in front of them considered this. Finally the brunette leant forward again, anxiously biting her nails as she looked over at her partner.

"That's...uh, quite a lot your asking there mate."

"And? What's you answer beetch?" the girl called Silver sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Why us? With your name and funds you could have almost any other experienced and well-equipted mercenary on your side. So why would you choose a couple of absolute no-names from one of the most econimically split places in the world." at this, Gregory seemed to smile.

"Simple, I like you two - even though last time we met it was in less-than-ideal circumstances - there was something about you guys." He leant back in his chair and studied the two younger teens infront of him. "It's true that you managed to single-handedly, make your way, illegally into the Netherlands, all the way from the UK."

"That was only because you literally got us dragged onto that ship-!"

"-Ah, but I only got you to Callais, it was  _you_ that managed to find your way into one of _the_ most secure and well-patrolled borders in _the world_. I don't think that's just luck, or down to me, what about you Mole?" Christophe smirked and shifted his weight in his seat.

"Of course not." Gregory grinned.

"So, what do you say ladies? You in? You think you can help us?" Sarah and Silver looke at eachother before turning back to the boys, smiling this time.

"Sure...just...one condition..."

"And that is?" there was another moment's silence as the girls looked at eachother, before nodding and turning back to the boys again.

"Could, I mean, if it ain't too much trouble that is..." the short-haired one looked at her friend again uncertainly before swallowing and looking back at Christophe and Gregory, "could we maybe come with you after the job's done...? 'Cause you know, we don't how much longer we can this up with them lot constantly on out tails...and it would be nice to have some friends, 'sides ourselves I mean." 

' _well, I ceratinly wasn't expecting zhat!'_ the brunette thought as he looked to his partner.

"Wait, hang on a moment, it can't have been more than a few minutes since you two seemed ready to slit our throats."

"Correction, just  _you_ _r_ throat, and anyway, there's safety in numbers and you two don't seem too bad after all, we won't be able to keep going on alone - hence why we need you."

"Well...in that case...I don't think I can see why not...what do you think Christophe?" of course he would only consider  _after_ they'd complimented them, even if it was only very very slightly.

"Eh, I don't care as long as zhey keep zhey're traps shut and listen to me when we make a plan." Gregory shot a quick glare at him before turning back to the smirking girls.

"So it's settled, we take you with us, if you smuggle us across the border."

"Deal!" they shot up, spitting on their hands before holding them out to the other two. Christophe couldn't help but smile at the way that his counterpart grimaced as he took Sarah's hand.

"I like zhese beetches, zhey're not pussies who have are unnecessarily large obseesion with hygiene, I mean all for making sure you don't die of infections and illnesses, but you take it to ze extreme pretty boy." the three of them laughed as the usually overly confident and pompous boy was forced into silence and pouting by this remark. 

So it was settled. The two duos had now combined to form a small team of four. However, no matter how small a group they were, or their seemingly young age, there was no doubt they were a formidable force. With two revolutionaries with success rates of about 90-99.9%, that had been involved in huge acts of resistance all over the world against the new forming dictatorships, and two young renegades who were constantly slipping through the clutches of government after government, dictator after dictator, they weren't exactly ammateurs. 

Mole and Gregory had been doing the revolutionary duo act since they were seven. In fourth grade, they had both moved to the small redneck town of South Park where they'd become involved in the plan to stop the deaths of two innnocent Canadian comedians, not to mention the rise of Satan and a thousand years of darkness. Funnily enough, Christophe had gotten killed in that specific operation, and would've stayed dead too, if it hadn't have been for those three idiots' little dead friend Kenny who'd sacrificed himself in order to restore everything to how it was before. Since then, however, the duo had gone their seperate ways again, until a few years later when in the space of fust 24 months, over twenty countries' collapsed and turned to reform and dictators. On learning of the chaos in Europe, both Cristophe (who'd barely escaped from France) and Gregory (Who  _had_ been living in the UK at the time, until he was caught by the government and then freed by the two girls (but that's a story for another time)), decided to reunite and continue what they'd started several years before.

As for South Park, well, the USA was currently in a civil-war. Turns out Eric Cartman had been paying attention to the world outside his little town and had taken great inspiration from the likes of 'Martine' and "Russor" and their rises to power. While the rest of his friends had been getting ready for highschool and caring about relationships, parties and other normal teenager shit, the fatass had been planning his swift and deadly take over of the United States of America. Now his plan was almost complete. 

Both Christophe and Gregory had vowed to return to South Park in order to put a stop to the bastard once they had cleared things up slightly at home, but until then, they were afraid their former home would have to stick it out alone. However, if there was one thing they'd learned during their time there, it was that was absolutely almost nothing on earth that could destroy that place. It had literally seen it all. So for the time being, they were okay with being stuck thousands of miles away from their  _real_ desired location. They weren't needed immeadiately, and there were far more pressing matters at hand.


	2. Couldn't we have done this the easy way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to the annoyance of his friends, Gregory always refuses to do things the simple way.

 

"Zhey're going to be so pissed!" The Mole shouted as yet another bullet wizzed past his head, just narrowly missing, "Holy sheet!"

"So what? They should have known that entering a highly secure vault with several highly armed guards, was going to take a little longer than we first described." his blond partner yelled from where he was taking cover behind an over-turned desk.

"Eet's been 12 hours you piece of sheet! Zhey're going to 'ave already left!" The sound of metal bullets ricochetting off of plaster and bricks rang in their ears as they made a break for the open door.

"They'll wait." Gregory said through gritted teeth as he slammed the door shut and locked it behind them. Christophe was already running off towards the fire escape.

"Zhey better 'ave, or you're in deep sheet!" The brunette yelled over his shoulder as he busted yet another door open with his foot and sprinted down the steps. 

"Now, now, now," The british boy smiled, panting as he ran after Mole, "we don't kick doors, do we now Christophe? Honestly what would your mother say?" That earned a snort and a glare as they threw themselves against the exit door.

"Unless you 'aven't noticed sherlock, we're kinda in deep sheet here, so I don't 'ave time to open zhem  _nicely_!" with a final push, the two doors flung open and the two stumbled out right into a group of about 50 armed soldiers, all with their guns trained on the two teens. Gregory gulped audibly as he felt the absolute rage and fury radiating off of his friend as they took in the sight around them.

"Any last words fuckers?" The man's voice was deep and scratchy as he stepped forward, reloading his rifle before aiming it right between the blond's eyes.

"Oui, one second," Christophe turned to face his partner, "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHEET! I TOLD YOU YOU WERE GONNA GET US KEELED! NOW WE'RE DE-!" but he was interrupted by a grenade exploding just metres away, seperating them from the men aiming their weapons at them. Several loud shouts and yells could be heard through the smoke as two ropes suddenly fell from above, right infront of the two teens.

"See Christophe? I told you they would wait for us." The blond smirked as they hauled up into a train carriage.

"And your damn lucky we did! Your arses would have been screwed otherwise." They turned to see one of their other accomplices, Sarah, leaning up against the side of the compartment with her arms crossed as their other one, Silver, handed them blankets and tried to fuss over any potential injuries. "Well, you're actually lucky that Sil refused to leave without any notice from you, had it been up to me, we would've just left you." The sounds of a door slamming and the engine starting up again cut through the train as they began to speed past the Rotterdam city buildings. 

"Come on Sare," The blond looked up at her partner from where she was cleaning a nasty cut on Christophe's forehead, "I'm sure they're pretty glad we didn't let them cop it." Sarah sighed and stood up, before punching Gregory square in the nose.

"SARAH?!"

"What zhe 'ell beetch?!" Silver and Mole stared at the girl towering over the blond-haired boy on the floor.

" _That's_ for making us wait  _12_ fucking hours! Do you have  _any_ idea how frustrating and tense that was?! _Next time_ , give us some fucking warning before plunging into some extremely heavily guarded imperial complex!" The blond girl looked away as the two boys stared down at the floor sheepishly. "Anyway...did you  _get_ the stuff?" the other brunette nodded as he shifted the rucksack of his back and his partner did the same.

"We got ezeryzing we need." He said as they pushed the packs forward towards the girl.

"Everything?" Sarah asked, eyebrow raised as she studied them briefly.

"Yes, everything." Gregory answered, wincing as Silver dabbed ant-septic to several deep cuts on his arm. "First aid equipment, stimulants, adrenaline, knives, guns, lazers, grenades, smoke grenades, you name it." 

"How on earth did you manage to store in these things? They aren't exactly the biggest bags in the world,  _especially_ for weapons like lazers and guns." The brunette asked as she opened one of the bags, examining the contents. Mole nodded, and suddenly lifted up his shirt, showing them the weapons strapped to his front and back.

"There are a few compact ones, that sort of fold out, but the bigger ones we attached to ourselves, we wouldn't have been able to get out the way we came with everything anyway." the blond explained as he let their friend finish dressing his injuries.

"Well, I mean, at least you made it out with everything...but anyway, you two should go get some new clothes and stuff, your stuff's in the next compartment, they managed to forge the liscence documents needed to allow this train to run on the line going across the border, we're making a supply stop in Roosendaal before we switch to the imperial line usually reserved for reatained escapees of the institution."

"How did you even get us a place on this smugglers' train anyway? Let alone get them to stop for us?" The two boys asked incredilously. For the first since they'd regrouped, Sarah smiled.

"We know the guys in charge, they owed us a favour, and well, they've got their own reasons for wanting to oppose the imperial groups, including the institution." Silver explained, smiling nervously. Gregory smiled and sat up, ruffling the blonds hair despite her grumbles of protest (he'd come to be quite fond of the younger girl, treating her more like a younger sister than just an ally).

"Well as long as we know we can trust them, I don't see a problem." He said as he stood, "Come on Mole, let's go get changed before we revisit the plan." The other 3 nodded as he and Christophe stood and slid back the door as they left.

 

\----

 

"Really? Another cigarette? Were you really  _that_ stressed, Christophe?" Gregory teased, chuckling slightly at the luck of sheer irritation that was shot his way in reply.

"You forget, I've already been to 'ell, and I 'ave  _no_ intention of going back zhere!" The teen shot other his shoulder quickly before continuing to look out the window at the scenary flying passed. The blond boy sighed and smiled to himself before standing up an walked over towards to his partner.

"Trust me, there's no way on hell I'm letting you go there alone ever again." he clapped the other boy on the shoulder a couple times, meeting eye-contact briefly, before he turned and slid back the compartment door. Just as he was leaving, out the corner of his eye, he swear he could see the brunnete stub out the cigarette he was so well known for always having hanging out his mouth.

 

\----

 

"Absolutely not!" 

A collective groan of frustration sounded around the room as smugglers and revolutionaries alike were met with the pompous blond boy's stubborness.

"Zhere's no ozher way asshole, just agree to what ze man says so we can go to sleep." Gregory twisted in his seat to face his comrades' annoyed and frustrated faces. It would have been an understatement to say they were pissed.

"No can do I'm afraid dear Christophe," he watched as a slight tinge appeared on his partner's cheeks and grinned internally, "as much as I'm sure you would  _like_ to do things the "easy way", we have a duty to do things the "right way", and so that's what we'll do." Another groan of frustration and exhaustion echoed around the train carriage in response and many (including Christophe) could be seen pinching the bridges of their noses or face palming.

"That's impossible!" the boss smuggler growled from the other end of the table, his voice laced with a slight dutch accent, "We can only drop you in Lille after going through Brussels, after that you're on your own." The four teenagers stiffened at the older man's words. Even three that stood behind the arogant blond knew that that wasn't really feesable. They had to be at the Bastille before their goal was executed, and that was all the way in Paris. It would take too long to get there from Lille on foot or by car, their only option was either by train or something even faster if it was possible (which it probable wasn't). 

"Excuse me, um, Dhr Rhiner," Sarah stepped away from the shadowy wall which she'd been leaning against and stepped forward, "but maybe if we explained our situation a little better, then maybe we could come to a slightly more beneficial agreement." she walked right up next to Gregory and stared the man in the eye, "Look, I get that you probably think it's beneath you to negotiate with most fully fledged hardcore gangs, let alone teenage revolutionaries," the entire room seemed to be holding it's breath as they watched the staring match between the two, "however, right at this moment in Paris, in the Bastille, there is a very important man being held prisoner, ready for execution. That man's name is Carl Roivrai." murmers and whispering could be heard echoing around the train carriage as they carried on speeding through the dutch countryside. The brunette girl smiled and straightened up slightly, "Oh so you know 'im? Anyway, as I was saying, Roivrai's currently being held in Bastille, possibly one of  _the_ most heavily guarded prisons in the world. His execution date is in a month's time." more murmering could be heard as she stood up straight and crossed her arms. "As I'm sure you're aware, the French resistance or revolutionary army want to overthrow the institution and place this man at the country's head in its place. Hence why he's set to be executed for treason." Sarah paused to look at the rest of her audience for a moment, raising an eyebrow slightly as she gaged their opinions. "Now our goal is to get him out and deliver him to the FRA either before operation Lightning Storm is set to commence and or he's killed." 

The room was quiet for a few minutes while the brunette's words sunk in. Gregory twisted round in his seat to raise an eyebrow at Christophe as everyone waited for Smuggler lord to reply.

"Is that why  _Princey_ over here said you couldn't be dropped off in Lille." Sarah couldn't help but smile at the way the man positively snarled when using the nickname and nodded.

"Yes it would take way t-."

"-No that's not why I said that wouldn't be feesable, although I have to say you do make a valid point there Sarah." all three of his friends froze at his interruption, before either praying or cursing God under their breaths. "You see," the blond oy continued despite the fear of his comrades around him, "I've already decided that we'll take a plane from Brussels, fly it into Paris in the dead of night, parachute out into the Seine and make our way through the streets of Paris in disguise, before sneaking into the bastille via grapling hooks and windows, blow up a wall or two, get our guy out and escape." 

The room had gone so quiet that only the sounds of the train as it sped across the land could be heard.

" _The fuck_?!" The three replies shattered the quiet like a plate being thrown against a concrete wall as they all charged forward.

"You can't just  _decide_ that Gregory you piece of shit!"

"I'm fucking scared of heights you sheety bastard!"

"For fuck's sake Greg! Can't you just listen to us for once?!"

Every other person in the train carriage stayed quiet and watched as the blond boy was shaken and yelled at by his angry and shocked companions. There was no point trying to get involved. None at all.

"Hold on, hold on," Gregory put his hands up in defence and pushed the others back slightly as he stood up to deliver his argument. "I have the longest experience so I know what I'm doing, and since I'm the lead-"

"-WHO THE HELL MADE YOU THE BOSS?!?"

The adults in the room all seemed to face palm at the same time as the teenagers in front of them continued to fight and argue. As Sarah and Christophe pounded the boy with fists, chairs, words anything they could gvet their hands on, Silver took a step back to admire the scene infront of her. One look around the rest of the room confirmed her suspiscions - They were idiots. The small blond girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The sounds of Gregory's yells and cries mixed in with the shouts and screaming of the other two filled the air. There were going to end up killing him.

In one swift movement she dodged under the mass of punching and kicking limbs and took out an air horn. 

_**BWAAAAAAOOOOOOIIIIII!!** _

The effect was instant. Every single person stopped and immediately shrunk away from the noise, holding their ears as they tried to escape it. 

"SHUT IT!" the girl looked around at the room, shyness temporarily vanished as she glared at the three older teens in front of her, still holding their ears. "Right...um.." and there it came again. "We...should...probably vote on it...o-or...s-s-something...so um yeah...so uh...hands up?" The room nodded quickly in reply. "'Kay...um...hands up for landing in Brussels?" Only Gregory and some other unknown smuggler put their hands up. "Oooookay...so that's two then...um...hands up for Lille?" a few more than last time but still not enough to be a mojority, of hands showed. "'Kay so that'll beeee...7, wait no, 10 for Lille....so um...How many for...Uh...somewhere nearer than Lille?" Sarah face palmed but smiled and joined in with the sea of hands that appeared. "Oh okay, so that's like...most people! Ok so we're going somewhere that's nearer to Paris than Lille!" 

As the rest of the train carriage nodded and called out in agreement, The two Brunettes laughed and sunk down against a wall in relief.

"Thank God."

"Don't zhank God, zhis haz nozhing to do wiz God, he'z a bastard." the girl chuckled as she shook her head and scanned the busy room for Gregory, who it turned out was currently sulking in a corner.

"Ohhhh Jeeeez."

"What?" she smirked and nudged him in the direction of his partner. "Ohhhh, meh, he can go sulk and vinge all he likes, ze fucking pussy, I'm not jumping out oz a plane, non, nezer!" that only made Sarah laugh harder. He could feel his cheeks growing hot as he looked down. "what's zo funny? Eh beetch? what'z zo fucking funny?"

"Hahaha, Oh Jesus Mary and Joseph! You guys are so dumb! Go and talk to him ya stupid tin can, go on." desperate to get away from the girl's sniggering, Christophe sighed and stood up. As he walked towards his friend, he swore he could still hear her giggling in the background.

' _fucking beetch, what ze fuck was she on about?'_    

 

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I wasn't actually going to continue this load of crap, until I kinda read a comment and it made me rethink slightly...so now...yeeeeaaah, more crap! I kinda wanna develop the relationship between Cristophe and Gregory a bit more :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
